The Monster Book of Monsters
, p. 505 |released=Pre 1978The book is mentioned on the Marauder's Map, which was created in around 1977-78. |publisher= |subject=Care of Magical Creatures |copies=Hogwarts textbook |bgcolor1 = 096F39|bgcolor2 = CEC500}} The Monster Book of Monsters, by Edwardus Lima, is a particularly vicious sentient textbook that is used in Care of Magical Creatures while Rubeus Hagrid (who thought the book's aggressive nature was amusing) was the Professor for that subject at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The book is quite informative, but one usually finds it difficult to access the information within due to the book's unfortunate tendency to try and bite off the reader's fingers. The only way to subdue the book is to stroke its spine, upon which the book opens placidly. History Rubeus Hagrid gave one to Harry Potter for his 13th birthday in 1993 as it was part of his requirements for his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After incidents in which the books attacked each other, the manager of Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley vowed never to stock them again; he found the situation to be worse than when the entire stock of The Invisible Book of Invisibility disappeared. When students brought this book to Hogwarts for Rubeus Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class, they had to force the books shut with belts and Spello-tape because they didn't know how to calm the books. ]] Hermione Granger considered this book along with many others as she was deciding on the supplies they would need to take on their mission to find Voldemort's Horcruxes. As she was sorting books, it broke free of its restraints and bit Ron Weasley on the ankle. It is unknown if she took it with them. At some point in its history, Dervish and Banges apparently suffered a bad incident involving a copy of this book, as their instructions for their closing procedure included "Double check the lock on The Monster Book of Monsters! (you know what happened last time.)""The Wizarding World: Secrets and Details" at MuggleNet. During the mysterious Calamity which happened across the Wizarding world in the 2010s, copies of The Monster Book of Monsters appeared throughout the world as Foundables, with volunteer wizard and witches employed by the Statute of Secrecy Task Force having to use magic to sort them out. A particularly vicious copy of this book was seen in a Muggle convenience store, shredding magazines and eating groceries, and even assaulted the Muggle shopkeeper, biting him on his left buttock, who tried to fend it off with a sweeping broom. The police were called, and assumed it be a hoax call, but found it rather amusing, and the injured shopkeeper had to seek medical attention afterwards. - see this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NEHk9gGRJQ Known creatures covered in the book *Alizor of Westacottus"First look at Deathly Hallows props including 'Life and Lies', 'A History of Magic', more" from MuggleNet (archived on the Internet Archive here) *Coco Rumsey CatcherSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Daraliznof FreaazerSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Hippogriff *Gringwart GoffSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Limax"The Monster Book of Monsters pages" on the The Replica Prop Forum *Manticore"Vertical drops, Blast-Ended Skrewts and more surprises to come in Hagrid’s Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure (see image) at *Miraf LeldendiSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Nazzle MumphsSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *Shelliferous Drogodflikerous *Sphinx *Troll of Nadroj"The Monster Book of Monsters pages" on The Replica Prop Forum *ValcoreSee this image of a page from the prop version of The Monster Book of Monsters featured in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Behind the scenes *Warner Brothers online shop offers an electronic-plush version of the Monster Book of Monsters. There is also a version of the Monster Book of Monsters available at as a novelty toy. *In the film, the Monster Book of Monsters seemed to have a belt given along with it, rather than the students all finding different methods to restrain it. *In the handheld versions of , during Year 1, a group of Monster Books attack Flourish and Blotts, and Harry must help assist in restoring some of the other damaged books with the Mending Charm before he can purchase his first year textbooks. Upon leaving the shop, Harry finds that they have escaped out into the main part of the alley, and must destroy them with the Reductor Curse. In the console version, Harry Potter and Arthur Weasley must deal with a vicious copy of this book in an upstairs bedroom in the Leaky Cauldron. *A scale replica prop of The Monster Book of Monsters is included with the .Snitchseeker - Harry Potter Limited Edition special bookset, with "Page To Screen", out December 4 *The Monster Book appears as the first enemy and first boss in the GBA version of . It has low health and can easily be defeated using Flipendo or Incendio, essentially being unlosable fight. When it is defeated, Harry can read the bestiary in the book. *The Marauder's Map depicted in the closing credits of shows a "Book of Monster's Repair Workshop" where presumably copies of this book could be sent to be repaired. *Most of the creatures included in the prop used in the film version are not mentioned anywhere else in the Harry Potter universe, and were invented by the film crew themselves; as such, they are possibly not canonical. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos fr:Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres it:Il Libro Mostro dei mostri pl:Potworna Księga Potworów ru:Чудовищная книга о чудовищах pt-br:O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Hogwarts textbooks Category:Living Books Category:Magizoology books